Battery modules for installation in, for example, electric cars or hybrid vehicles are generally configured by connecting multiple single cells in series via a bus bar.
As an example of such battery modules, a battery module is assembled by attaching a battery wiring module including bus bars and a wire group to a single cell group configured by lining up a plurality of single cells. See JP 2011-8955A
The battery wiring module disclosed in JP 2011-8955A includes a plurality of bus bars that are held in predetermined positions in a resin protector and a plurality of wires (wire group) that are accommodated in a wire accommodation groove provided in the resin protector.